1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food storage and/or preparation containers; and more particularly, to a bowl or container or vessel that provides for removal or separation of liquids during storage and/or during food preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food storage is utilized extensively throughout society for distribution, reduction in waste of uneaten or leftover food, preservation, and healthy diet reasons. Oftentimes, when certain foods are stored the liquid in the food tends to pool at the bottom of the storage container. As the food sits in the container, the accumulation of pooled liquid, whether grease, oil, sauces, or water moisture, causes the food to lose freshness and become less edible. In some cases the food can become spoiled and unappetizing in a short period of time. Lettuce, salad, and vegetables in general can become wilted and began to rot earlier than would otherwise result in the absence of the liquid.
Several approaches heretofore known and/or utilized provide devices that provide a generally flat straining surface having a plurality of small holes for liquid to pass through. Various examples of generally flat strainer device apparatus with or without containments can be found in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,768 to Pearsall discloses a skimmer for skimming grease from the surface of soup and other liquid foods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,964 to Hegyi discloses an adjustable container strainer and handle including means for securing the same to various food containers such as cans and a handle to permit easier handling thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,117 to Freeman discloses a yogurt separator device having in one form a flat blank of filter mesh made of synthetic resin and having openings of from 200 microns to 400 microns in size. U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,475 to Kataoka discloses a filter assembly for providing a filtrate, such as coffee, having a sack of filter paper adhered to the back of a foldable support plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,800 to Kopach discloses a strainer adapted to fit over an opening of a variety of food storage and preparation containers comprising a flexible matrix, a flexible cord which is slidably disposed within a conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,951 to Moure discloses a dispensing package for gel and semi-solid cleaning and skin care compositions. U.S. Design Pat. No. 5,219,006 to Bishop discloses a method and apparatus for a new and improved strainer funnel aid a cook in separating liquids from solids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,031 to Whitney discloses a food processing utensil for straining liquid from food packed in a liquid and for storage of the food product once the liquid is drained. U.S. Design Pat. No. 5,373,779 to Grusin discloses a yogurt cheese making device for separating the whey from yogurt having a strainer which receives the yogurt, the strainer having an open top, a bottom, a pair of opposing end walls, and a pair of opposing side walls. U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 20120279930 to Iceton discloses a grease separator that includes a strainer bowl and funnel with a sieve in a lower surface. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050205487 to Rogers discloses a combination colander bowl and container set including a colander bowl (a bowl with an integrated strainer and removable bottom plate that can be used as a colander when the bottom plate is removed), a cover that forms an air-tight seal with the bowl, and four snap-on lids that allow the cover, bowl and bottom plate to be used for food storage. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20130306646 to Cheng discloses a set of cooking vessels includes two or more fluid containing vessels that nest within each other for compact storage. Foreign Patent Pub. Nos. JPS6423080 and JPS63129281 to Yutaka disclose cooler/preservers for food to facilitate filtering and discharging of the fractions of food by providing a screen for filtering. Non-Patent Literature entitled “Pyrex Microwave And Oven Safe Food Container With Strainer” found at http://www.alibaba.com/productgs/1053847261/Pyrex_microwave_and_oven_safe_food.html discloses a microwave and oven safe food container with strainer. Non-Patent Literature entitled “Healthy Choice® Café Steamers” found at http://www.healthychoice.com/products/cafe-steamers discloses a microwave and oven safe food container with strainer. Non-Patent Literature “Marie Collanders® Fresh Favor Steamers” found at http://www.mariecallendersmeals.com/steamed-meals discloses a container wherein steam keeps sauce and food separated as the food cooks.
Other approaches heretofore known and/or utilized provide devices having conical or otherwise generally non-flat shaped strainers or filters. Examples can be found in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,912 to Burrows discloses a collapsible and adjustable filter and strainer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,975 to Hauslein discloses a filtering device including a filter receptacle and a filter element, the inner supporting faces of said filter receptacle and the outer supported faces of said filter element having the shape of identical equilateral triangles forming a pyramid having a quadratic cross-section. Non-Patent Literature entitled “Klip-It® Round Food Storage with Strainers” found at http://www.containerstore.com/shop/?productId=10030078 discloses a food storage container with a strainer that has a built-in handle for insertion and removal from the container.
Despite these and other food storage and straining devices and the like heretofore known and utilized, food storage problems remain paramount. Even with the removal of the majority of liquid from food, as the food sits during storage, more liquid begins to seep out from the food particles. Liquid includes not only water and other aqueous solutions, but oils and grease which coagulate over time. As a result, oftentimes the food product becomes unappetizing and/or the coagulation of the grease and oil on the food particles causes issues during reheating, as well as health issues in consuming fat. While several of these devices are adapted to remove the liquid from food, problems prevail as drainage is oftentimes hindered as food particles clog or cover the small apertures in the strainers. This is especially evident in flat type strainer constructs, which also have problems in removal from the container and proper volume placement of the bottom of the device in relation to the strainer. Even conical shaped or otherwise non-flat type strainers have problematic issues as these devices in general also include a plurality of apertures located on the side walls as well as the bottom wall of the structure. Again, food particles are prone to clogging or covering the apertures, resulting in liquid being trapped in the food.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct food storage and straining devices and the like, there remains a need in the art for an apparatus and method adapted to help maintain the freshness of foods during storage, or during food preparation. Further, there is a need in the art for a device that provides for the function of storage and/or preparation of food in a manner that filters out or separates liquid from the food product, thereby enabling the food product to remain fresher for a longer period of time.